The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring fluorescence lifetimes of fluorescence sensors for one or more analytes, fluorescence lifetime sensing devices for sensing fluorescence light of fluorescence sensors for one or more analytes, and a method of measuring concentration of said one or more analytes using such apparatus and/or devices.
In the present context, the terms analyte or analytes are intended to designate analytes in a broad sense including chemical substances such as biomolecules, blood gases e.g. O2, CO2; pH, salt ions e.g Na+ and Cl−; and physical parameters such as temperature and pressure.